Guardian
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: A little girl was born with the dragon demon and killed her family and tribe. Then one of the Org 13 mem took care of her. When she grows up will she get out of hand or can one of her friends help her survive... I suck at summarys. R&R please!
1. My Guardian

Ok, this was in my head thought to throw it out here, hope yall like it.

* * *

**Guardian**

A soft tapping came at my window. That's when I knew he was here, my guardian. He has spiky blond hair and big blue eyes. He has told me time and time again he will protect me and watch over me, always. I believed him and I still do. I pushed my covers down and swung my legs over the side, onto the floor.

It was a cold night and the wood floor was icy under my bare feet. But I continued to walk to the big window, climbed up onto the seat of the window and unlocked it and opened it up for him. He climbed the rest of the way up and sat down. "Zoryu." He said softly hugging me to his chest. "How have you been?" He then asked holding me at a distance and looking at me.

"Good."

"Still shy, huh?" I nodded sheepishly. "It's ok. Your just like me." I smiled and giggled.

"You still never told me your name?" I said softly putting my little hand on his cheek. Remembering his face perfectly, even though it was pitch black, only with what little light coming from the moon.

"I can tell you now. My name little one is Roxas."

"Roxas." I repeated softly hearing his name from myself.

"Yes." He smiled. "Do you remember anything yet, about your parents, Ryu?" I nodded a small nod. "What do you remember?"

"That I killed them." Roxas closed his eyes and nodded.

"Do you remember how?" I didn't answer at first. "Do you?" He pressed.

"Fire." I whispered. "But from who?"

"Yourself. You have powers no other little girl has."

"I don't want to be special." I whispered remembering what happened just as clearly when it happened.

My family got killed by fire. I remember seeing puddles of blood and and charred objects. I remember the house on fire and I also remember those secure arms that took me away. The necklace I wore, the dragon bones.

Roxas pulled me onto his lap and cradled me in his arms. "It's ok little one. I'll always protect you, even if it is from yourself."

"What happens when I grow older?" I whispered through the tears.

"I hope you'll be what I am."

"What are you?"

"I am the bad guy."

"No your not." I said sitting up and wiping away my tears to look at him.

"You may think I'm not but I am to other people."

"What am I?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Your... your, your are someone who's gonna change everything." I smiled and laid in his arms again. "Go to sleep, you need it." He whispered. I snuggled deeper into his arms and closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was him saying, "You'll never be bad."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, sorry it was so short, I didn't have much to write. This is kinda the Preface, but, oh, who knows. Well R&R I want to know if you liked it.....

Luv your friend, Adèle..


	2. Unidentified frame of mind

**Hey guys, sorry that I havent updated in like forever. It's like FF is fading from my life, isn't that sad. But I really liked this one and it was a request from a good friend of mine. So please, I'd love to see some feedback. Flames, or good ones, doesn't matter. I. WANT. TO. KNOW. But enjoy, I hope you guys like it. The whole Organization XII= no hearts, is not in the story. They have hearts so don't flame that. I hate the fact that they don't have hearts, so in this story they do.**

**BTW, It's not adele anymore, its Fozzie!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Unidentified frame of mind**

"Roxas, why? Why did you do this? Superior will not be pleased with you at all," I heard someone whisper-yell, I don't know if you can do that or not.

"And you finally care about what Superior thinks? She was in trouble, Axe, she needed help. So I did, she has powers, kinda like yours," I heard my guardian, Roxas, whisper.

"But seriously, what the hell were you thinking? If she destroyed and entire village just like that, then she could destroy us too," Axe, I believe, countered back.

"Roxy," I said softly, looking over at the two guys in the doorway. Both of their heads snapped to the side to look at me. Axe stifled a laugh as Roxas rammed his elbow into the tall man's stomach.

"Ouch," he said and rubbed his belly. I giggled softly. That noise made both of the mens anger slowly melt away. Axe's face held curiosity and a few other emotions like, ueasyness and jealousy. I really wonder why jealousy was placed there in his toxic green eyes as he watched my every move. Roxas held compassion, understanding, and love. Not love like mommys and daddys have but like brother-sister, or best-friends.

I got out of bed and ran over to Roxy. I haven't seen him in a few months but he still dropped food off for me. I wrapped my arms around his torso. I had gotten taller since he had last seen me, or that I had seen him.

"Zoryu, this is Axel. He's like me, in some ways. But we came to take you to the castle, you can't stay here any longer. People are beginning to look closer. Are you ready?" He asked. I looked at Axel, then back to Roxas.

"I trust you," I said and my hand came up to rest on my necklace.

* * *

"Please stay in this room, do not venture out. Capiche?" I looked up at Axel, his spiky red hair, pulling me from listening. It was really cool. "Zoryu! Are you even listening?" I looked back at Axel and slowly shook my head and looked and my intertwined fingers. "Will you listen now?" He asked in a softer tone, replacing the yelling one. I nodded and looked up at him. "Just please, don't leave this room okay?" I nodded. "Good," he said.

"Roxy, how old am I?" I asked, I had lived under Roxas's help for a long time now. But when I was taken away from the village, I think I was like 9.

"Your thirteen years old," he said sitting next to me.

"How old are both of you?" I asked.

"I'm nineteen," Axel said.

"I'm sixteen," Roxy said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I blushed and looked down. I warm feeling began in my stomach, spreading to my toes and fingers.

"Are you hungry, sweetie," Axel asked, kneeling down infront of me. I nodded and looked into his eyes. They still held curiosity, and very little jealousy, but ti was still there. But he now had confusion and something else, I couldn't put a name to it. "'Kay, I'll go get you some food," he said and walked out the door.

"I'll be back, too, okay?" I nodded and Roxas left too. I crawled ferther up the bed and laid my head on the pillow. I pulled my shirt down, but it was too short. It used to fit a year ago. I got up and opened a drawer or two until I found a shirt and a pair of shorts. I threw those on and got back in bed and laid down. I took a deep breath and inhaled the sent of whoever slept here. I knew it wasn't Roxy, I never smelled this on him. This must be Axel's bed...and shirt... … and shorts.

I heard the door open and I put my face inbetween the pillows to hide the blush that is coloring the pale skin of my face. "Ryu? Why are you wearing my clothes?" I heard him as the bed creaked under someone elses weight.

"Mine didn't fit anymore. I can take them off though, I'm sorry," I said and got up and walked over to my raggy clothes. I felt his hand grip my shoulder and slide down to me wrist.

"Don't be sorry, you needed them. Those don't fit me anyway." I turned to look at him and he smiled a crooked smile, that made butterflies appear in my stomach. He pulled me back down beside him and he handed me a sandwich and a bag of chips. I took the sandwich and took a few bites from it. He chuckled and set a water bottle down on the table beside me.

"Thank you," I said through a mouthful of ham and cheese. He laughed again and stood up and headed over to his dresser. He took off the black looking cloak thing and threw it on the floor. He had a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt underneath.

"I'm gonna take a shower, all right? You can take one when I am done," he said and took off his shirt and entered the bathroom.

I finished eating just before he came out of the bathroom. His hair wasn't spiky, but it still kinda was. It was stuck against his back from all the water and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked really hot but I would never admit it to anyone.

"Towels are on the counter," he said looking in his dresser. I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I took off his shorts and t-shirt and climbed in the already hot shower.

It felt so good. I washed all the dirt out of my hair. I found shampoo and soap. Both from the brand Axe. It smelled so good.

I jumped out and dried off and put on the shorts and shirt again. I wiped away some of the fog on the mirror and looked at my face. My hair had changed from the caramel brown I used to have to long black hair with orange tips. My eyes were orangy with black specs. I brushed my hair and it came all the way down to the middle of my back. I looked and found a hair-tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, so the orange strands hung down.

I walked out and saw Axel sitting on the bed throwing a wheel with spikes and a wall. I stuck there then vanished, but had reapeared back in his hand. He looked up and the wheel dissapeared in mid-air. "I thought you were tan." was all he said. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"No, I was just really dirty." I said, pulling at a string on my shirt, well his shirt.

"I didn't even notice the orange in your hair either. You must have been caked with dirt." he said then wiped a finger across my cheek. "See, all clean," he said, showing me said finger. I laughed and laid back horizontal on the bed.

A knock came at the door and I sat up and stared at it. Axel saw how scared I was and walked towards it. "Who is it," he asked. I then knew who was on the other side of that door.

"It's me you idiot, who else would want to come see you?" I heard Roxas say as he opened the door and walked in. "Hey ryu. I see you tokk a shower," he sat down next to me. "Um, Axel, could you warm this up for me. I don't feel like going into the kitchen.

"Um, can I try it, Roxas." I said quietly. Axel looked at me with curiosity.

"You know you can't leave this room, right?" Axel asked, holding the cup in both hands.

"Yeah, but I have powers," I said getting up and walking over to him. I took the cup from his hands and looked at it intently. It smelled good, like chocolate. I blew on it slow and steady. Axel watched carefully, not knowing what might happen. I stopped and looked at it again, steam was rolling off the top now and it smelled even better.

"Wow," was all Axel said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Good job ryu, you did it, without melting the cup too!" he took the cup back and drank it. "Well, now that I know you are comfortable, and my drink is now warm. I am going to bed, night Axe, night ryu," he said and walked out of the room.

"You tired?" Axel said turning to look at me, after a long uneasy silence. I yawned and he took that as a yes. He pulled back the blankets and led me to the bed and under the blankets. "Night Zoryu," he said and tucked me in.

"Night Axey," I yawned and I saw him curl up in a recliner.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Who do you think she should be with. Here is a question that I'd like to hear answers for.**

**Have you ever felt the same way about two guys/girls at once? If they are the best of friends, that's even better! Tell me a story or write me a novel, I'd like to hear.**

**R&R!**

**Luv ~Fozzie~**


	3. I think it's her

**Here we go, I'm gonna try to get her to do _something_ productive. But, y'all ready?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own kingdom hearts, just my character and everything about her.**

* * *

**Axel PoV**

I sat in that chair, watching her sleep. She seemed so little and so fragile, but at the same time, she gave off a presence that told you to stay away. She snored softly and a smile came to my face. She was so beautiful but Roxy would never approve.

But what shocked me the most was that she could use fire. Fire was my element. But Roxas did tell me her story, I just didn't believe it. I only did it to humor him.

*Flashback*

_"She was born with the dragon demon inside of her. Just no one ever knew. She can make her arm into a dragon arm, but when she's on her last leg of strength or just really mad she does a full-body shift. That's why they gave her that necklace, the dragon bones._

_"One day it's just took over, she destroyed her whole village, killed her family and friends. She can hardly remember it. She still thought she was asleep. But I found her in the woods when I was on a mission, she was covered in burns and snow. I picked her up and found a deserted house and kept her there._

_"That's also why I skipped a few ice creams, I was taking care of her," I didn't believe anything he said, just that she was lost and needed help._

_He was going to take me to the young girl. We climbed through the window and she was laying in the bed, fast asleep. I was jealous that she had Roxas's attention and I didn't. _

_"Roxas, why? Why did you do this? Superior will not be pleased with you at all," I whisper-yelled._

_"And you finally care about what Superior thinks? She was in trouble, Axe, she needed help. So I did, she has powers, kinda like yours," Roxas whispered, spinning to face me._

_"But seriously, what the hell were you thinking? If she destroyed an entire village just like that, then she could destroy us too," I countered back. I didn't believe she would do anything, but Roxas needs to know he did this all wrong._

_"Roxy," we heard a light voice ask from the bed in front of us. My head snapped to look at the bed. I thought it was a kinda funny name she had for Roxas. I laughed but covered it quickly. Roxas rammed his elbow into my stomach. _

_"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my stomach. She giggled softly and I wasn't as mad at Roxas as I was before. I looked at the younger girl with curiosity and jealousy. I was still uneasy about her, but I kinda held that one back. _

_I watched her as she looked at me curiously. Then she looked at Roxas. In an instant, she jumped out of her bed and ran to Roxas, giving him a huge hug. "Zoryu, this is Axel. He's like me, in some ways," he looked up at me and smiled, "But we came to take you to the castle, you can't stay here any longer. People are beginning to look closer. Are you ready?" Zoryu looked at me then back to Roxas._

_"I trust you," she said and her hand went to her necklace._

*End of Flashback*

Apparently she did trust us. But what got me feeling warm down below, shame on me, was when she offered to put her old clothes on.

*Another Flashback*

_I opened the door to my room and I saw that Ryu had her face in between the pillows on my bed. She was wearing my favorite boxers and t-shirt. "Ryu, why are you wearing my clothes," I asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed, with a sandwich and bag of chips in my hands. She sat up, without looking me in the face._

_"Mine didn't fit anymore. I can take them off though, I'm sorry," she said softly, sliding of the bed. The way she said that made my stomach get really warm, I held back a groan and grabbed her shoulder. I let my hand trail down her arm, leaving goosebumps, and grabbed her wrist._

_"Don't be sorry, you needed them. They don't fit me anyway," I lied, they do fit me. She turned to face me and I threw her my signature crooked smile, then I puled her down next to me and handed her the sandwich and chips. She took a few bites of the sandwich and I chuckled as I sat the water bottle down on the nightstand._

_"Thank you," she said through a mouthful of ham and cheese. I chuckled again and got up and headed towards the dresser. I took off my cloak and threw it to the floor._

_"I'm gonna take a shower, all right? You can take on when I'm done," I said and took off my black shirt before entering the bathroom. _

_I had to get rid of my problem, thank God you couldn't see it through the cloak._

*End of Flashback*

I chuckled softly, I would get hit in the back of my head for that one. But she was well, she felt right I guess you could say. Kinda like love at first sight, and I don't mean to be sappy, but I think she's what I've been looking for. I looked at my clock, 10:08. Wonderful, I got up, making sure I was quiet, and headed out the door.

I didn't know exactly where I wanted to go, but I just needed to do something. I eventually found myself pondering in front of Larxene's door. I knocked and she was at the door in a second.

"Who the fuck wants to die toni-oh, hey Axel. What do you want?" she slurred drunkenly and leaned against me. Damn my good looks. I thought to myself and looking up at the high ceiling.

"Nothing, just thought you, Lux, Marly, Zexy, and Xiggy would like to go to a club tonight," I said, sliding her away from me.

"Oh, Marly is in here," she said then turned to face the inside of her room. "Marly, wanna go to a club.

"Yes, I would love to go," I heard Marly say from the confines of Larx's room. I nodded and headed towards Lux's room, where I know Xiggy would be. I knocked three times on Zexy's door on my way past to let him know were goin to a club. He goes for the girls. They dig his shortness, but they love me even more. I just walked right into Lux's room and they were playin' poker.

"What up dude, came to play a few hands?" Xiggy said. He had to of been drunk cause he had the worst hand possible and was all in.

"Naw, just wanted to know if both of you would like to go to a club tonight," I said, sitting down and taking a swig outta the nearest bottle. I coughed setting it down. "What the hell is this Luxord?" I asked handing it to him.

"Ahh, my friend, that's my home brewed stuff. Don't you like it, I think it's a little weak though," I stared at the Brit with eyes wide. He got me sometimes, I think we've all gone 'round the bend. "But the club sounds great. I'll have to get out of the cloak though, be there in ten minuets," he said, taking Xiggy's money. I nodded and headed back to my room.

I forgot to be quiet and I mentally slapped myself for it. "W-who's there," I heard her whimper.

"Just me Ryu, just me." I said and went through my dresser and found a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt with silver wings on the back.

"Where are you going," she asked standing up. She looked scared and I felt bad. I walked over to her and knelt down to her height.

"Just goin to hang out with some friends, kay. I promise I'll be here in the morning," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. She nodded and put her arms around my neck.

"Be careful," she whispered before letting me go and crawling back in bed. I got up and put those clothes on, I grabbed my fedora and black and white converses.(tell me how sexy that is, ugh. I'm drooling, haha)

"I promise," I whispered and left the room.

I sat in a chair in the corner of the club with all the dancers hanging on my arms. "Oh, Axel, why don't you take us to your room. We need something really bad," a bubble head blond said, sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Please, Axel," a red headed girl said.

"I need a moment," I mumbled and got up and headed to the bar. Just raising my hand a little, the bartender came rushing over.

"What can I do for you," she said, leaning against the edge of the bar.

"Straight up tequila." I said rubbing my head.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to chase it down," she asked, pouring me a glass of tequila. I shook my head no and grabbed the glass from her outstretched hand. I drank it quickly and slammed the glass down.

"Fuck," I said quietly, "give me another." She looked at me wide eyed and nodded. She poured another.

My eyes were beginning to water. She poured me two more and I could hardly think. I looked at the bartender a little more closely this time. She had the same hairstyle as Ryu, I swallowed hard and tipped her. "Thank you I really needed that," I said huskily and gave her my signature crooked smile.

"Anytime Axey," she whispered, sliding her hand down my arm.

"Fuck," I said for the second time, " I have to stop this. Please, you seem like a nice girl and I can't ruin that, but I'm doin this cause you remind me of this girl that is laying in my bed right now. The girl I think I like, but it's a bad thing that I do. You look exactly like her, and I'm sorry,"

"Go to her," she said before returning to her job. I smiled at her and found the gang.

"I'm goin back guys, it's 3 in the morning. I have a mission tomorrow," They said goodbye as I walked to the table I was sitting at to grab my hat.

"Aww, aren't you taking one of us with you," the blond asked, holding my hat, she put it on her head. I took it of and answered with a short quick no.

I walked out the door and had a quick chat with the bouncer. It's a good thing when your best friends with all the bouncers in New York.

I went in an alley behind the club and made a portal and went to my room.

Stumbling into my room, I saw Ryu awake and sitting up. I squinted my eyes and rubbed my head. I had a bad headache, and I knew I would have a major hangover tomorrow.

"Axey, are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and tripped over my cloak, landing on the floor. I let out a moan, rubbing my shoulder. "You are not okay, want me to go get Roxy?"

"No, you don't know where his room is,"

"Can't you make a portal thingy and I'll go in it," she asked, rubbing my shoulder too. I thought about it, get yelled at and fixed up, or let her help me the whole night then see Roxy in the morning.

"I can't, I have to go through it with you then," I said, sitting up slightly, she held on to me. She nodded and helped lift me up, but she couldn't do it.

"Can you get up on the bed?" she asked, I tried to get up, but my head spun.

"No, I can't," I said. I heard her sigh and she stood.

"Okay, if this gets out of hand, you need to tell me to stop okay," she said, going to the other side of the room.

"What are you gonna do Ryu," I asked and she didn't answer. "Ryu, goddammit, what are you gonna do?" I yelled as I watched her with amazement. She concentrated real hard, I could see it in her features. I fire began swirling at both her shoulders, sliding down her arm, leaving black and orange scaly dragon arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," she whispered and walked over to me. She reached underneath me and picked me up. I got it know, she's using the dragon arms for strength. But the color she had was beautiful. It was a pearly black with specs of orange in it, kinda like it was splattered on, like paint. She laid me down on the bed, my head was spinning as I watched her return to normal.

"Wow," I whispered. "That was amazing." I grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed.

"I can sleep on the chair, you need the bed," she said. I could see a light blush creep up onto her cheeks. She pulled on her hand and went to get up.

"Nope, your staying on this bed," I mumbled, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto the bed. She laid down without a word and looked at me. I looked at her eyes again and I literally drowned in them. "You know you have beautiful eyes," I said, sliding my long fingers down her cheek. She felt like silk over hard metal.

"You've had to much to drink Axel," she said and grabbed my hand that was on her cheek. She held onto it in front of her and closed her eyes. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, but stopped just a few centimeters away. I pulled back and watched her breathing slow and her body relax. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? I hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Luv ~Fozzie~**


	4. doesn't sound like nothing

**Hey y'all ya ready for this epic chapter? I hope so, I can feel it it radiating through my computer!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do knot own KH1,2, 358/2 days, birth by sleep, or even the new one coming out:coded.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I had the oddest dream. Axel came back last night and was drunk. I had to pick him up and he made me sleep in bed with him. Well I wouldn't necessarily say I was forced. I wanted to but knew not to. I stretched, accidentally hitting something in the process. I opened my eyes and found the answer to my dream.  
It was real.

I squeaked and fell of the edge and fell on my but. I heard a soft chuckle as I rubbed my butt. I frowned and looked up over the edge of the bed. I saw Axel's toxic green eyes staring at me. His eyes had it's own smile, other than the one on his face, that stupid toothy grin of his. "Morning, have a nice trip? See ya next fall!" he said lamely, not really adding the needed emphasis for that to be funny.

"Ha...ha." I muttered, getting up and dusting off the shorts.

"No need to be so prude," he said and I felt him pull me back onto the bed. I was pulled back so far that my back was against his front. I tilted my head to look at him. "Morning temptress," He mumbled, his hot breath covering every inch of my face, filling my nostrils with a sweet flavour. I bit back a whimper of indigence but failed since a sound did come out. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, his fingers fluttering over my skin so lightly that it felt like the wings of a newborn baby dragon. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Nothing," I said and sat up on the bed. He sat up too, sitting right across from me.

"You sure, 'cause it didn't sound like "nothing"," he smirked. I crossed my arms and glared at him, receiving one of his signature smirks.

"Positive," I said and got off the bed.

"You seem more used to me today, more like your normal self," Axel said getting up himself. I shrugged and grabbed his brush and brushed my hair. "So what caused you to begin to like me?" He asked, getting up and taking off his shirt.

"I don't know, it's just, I got used to you. So what exactly happened last night?" I asked, setting the brush down and turned towards him.

"Well, umm, nothing. Nothing at all, just a party with friends," He mumbled and pulled a shirt from his closet and throwing me one.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," I said, quoting him from before. He looked at me, a look that told me to drop it. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror, I looked like shit. I sighed as I filled the sink with cold water. I grabbed a hair-tie and put it back in a pony tail. Once the sink was full I shut the water off and plunged my head under the water, I stayed under for quite a while before I came up sputtering. I wiped my face off on a towel and drained the water. I took off the old shirt, threw it to the ground, and put on the new one.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Roxas sitting on one of the chairs along with Axel. "How is she doing?" Roxas asked quietly.

"She's doing good, but Roxy, when are we gonna show her? She can't stay in my room forever you know. Some one's gonna find out," Axel said helplessly. "We can't let her get taken away."

"I know Axel, I know. Just a few more days then we have to tell Superior that we found her,"

"What's gonna happen to me then?" I asked, scared for my life. They both turned around and Axel jumped out of his chair.

"Nothing, I promise. I will protect you, so will Roxy," he walked closer to me, reaching out just slightly. I ran to him and grabbed his shirt in fist-fulls and buried my face in his chest. I could felt his arms wrap protectively around me and I cried at the possible trouble I could be in.

"Please, you guys are the only family I have, don't let me go," I sobbed as Axel and Roxas's hands rubbed my back.

"We will go anywhere with you if need be," Roxas said.

* * *

**So, do any of you like it, I just decided to stop there. It's short I know, maybe even a filler chapter...? Please review tell me what needs to be changed, what you like, or even what your hate.**

**Luv ~Fozzie~**


End file.
